tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkSociopath
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vagineer/The Evolved Vagineer/The RED Evolved Vagineer page. While editing any articles, remember to always follow the rules established in the Official Guide. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:45, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, thank you for your edits! I appreciate the fact people like you dedicate your time to clean up some articles in need of it. Contact me if you're in need of anything! General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 07:52, September 30, 2015 (UTC) re:Scouter Hey. I've had a look at your article on the concept wikia, so far while the actual concept is fine, the article does not come up to snuff for the Freakshow's wikia, whole sections of it are missing and what has been described is quite brief, additionally the lack of videos would instantly make it not qualify, however while that is the case putting it in your warehouse sub article is completely fine, allowing you to edit it all you want until it is eligible. your warehouse page. As for the whole grammar issue, the way you're using 'the' in the sentence makes it sound as if that the user is the only one, so when you say for example "X was made by the Youtube User X", it comes across as that Youtube user is the only Youtube user ever, which as you most likely know isn't true. Saying it like this, "X was made by Youtube User X" insinuates that the character was made by one Youtube user out of many. Most articles should be fine as they are. Anyway, I hope I've cleared any questions you had. Stylx - [[User talk:Stylx|''I drive a Chevrolet LE-the-Creator.]] 12:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Editing messages left on your talk page by another user is strictly forbidden. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Proper English grammar dictates that the result may be a "loss" (noun), not "lose" (verb). Don't edit those. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:22, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright. DarkSociopath (talk) 16:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to make a heartfelt assumption that you're not another one of TheHaemorroidGangrene's million accounts and answer you. 1) You looked like you were assuming I should continue something we dropped. I needed to make it clear. 2) We do that because talk pages should refer to edits on the freak/the article layout of the same. This way, users who want to check things don't have to read completely unrelated stuff. General Kugawattan - I will eat you (|:D 18:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Nice try. No, wait, you've already tried that and failed. Makes one wonder which part of the "''we no longer want you here" is unclear to you. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:47, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm not one of those users who's breaking rules. DarkSociopath (talk) 21:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC) #Spamming minor, often unnecessary edits which involve shoddy grammar. #Questioning rules. #Mentioning Golem's geokinesis. #Peculiar speech patterns. #Several edits to Divider's article on the concept wiki. Yeah, I'm not falling for that. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:14, September 30, 2015 (UTC) No, I've helped Kuga with the Tella article because I've witnessed some faulty grammar mistakes inside there. DarkSociopath (talk) 21:18, September 30, 2015 (UTC)